libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Kith Hunter
For some unhappy beings, a certain hatred of themselves or their kind is one of their defining traits. For various reasons - shame, personal tragedy, revenge, horror, or simple bloodlust - sapient beings take to hunting their own kind. For some, their hatred becomes all-consuming enough to become their life, and many of these beings become kith hunters - specialists in terminating and stalking creatures like themselves. The most talented kith hunters are, perhaps surprisingly, those of mixed blood. Quite aside from often having the most reason to hate their parentage, these mongrels and half-breeds abuse the sympathy of their blood, leveraging it against a wider spread of prey. Other kith hunters may include assassins specializing in a specific type of prey, rangers who have taken their hatred too far, and anyone with a reason to hold a grudge against their own. Alignment: '''Any. '''Hit Die: '''d8. '''Role: '''Any; kith hunters tend to resemble their previous classes in how they approach confronting their kindred. '''REQUIREMENTS To qualify to become a kith hunter, a character must meet the following requirements: * Skills: 'Knowledge (any one) 5 ranks. * '''Feats: 'Kinslayer. * '''Special: '''Base attack bonus +5 or able to initiate 3rd level maneuvers or able to manifest 3rd level powers or able to cast 3rd level spells. '''Class Skills: The kith hunter’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (any) (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. CLASS FEATURES All the following are class features of the kith hunter prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Kith hunters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Class Features At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the kith hunter advances class features just as if she had gained a level in a class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that a member of that class might have gained (such as Hit Dice, base attack bonus increases, or skill points). This essentially means that she adds those levels of kith hunter to her levels of the previous class and determines her class features (such as power points, initiator level, and bonus feats) accordingly. If the kith hunter had more than one class before she became a kith hunter, she must choose one of them to augment with this benefit; once made, this choice cannot be changed. Fratricidal Intent (Ex) The kith hunter’s hatred and specialized study spurs her forward; she adds her class level to the bonus and penalty levied by her Kinslayer feat. Hunter’s Vigil (Ex) The kith hunter hones her senses into a constant vigil; she does not suffer circumstance penalties to her Perception or Sense Motive checks, does not suffer penalties for making a Perception check while sleeping, and suffers only half the normal penalties to Perception from blindness and/or deafness (the kith hunter does not automatically fail Perception checks while blinded or deafened). Bonus Feat At 2nd level and again at 4th level, the kith hunter’s obsession with hunting her own kin awakens new capabilities in her blood, which she may not necessarily want or even be aware of until they happen. She gains a bonus heritage feat. Scent the Blood (Ex) At third level, the kith hunter’s training and hate lets her recognize her enemies; she gains the scent special quality. The range of her scent is tripled for the purposes of detecting creatures she shares a type or subtype with, and she may make a Knowledge check to identify such creatures by scent alone at no penalty. Matricidal Frenzy (Su) At fifth level, the kith hunter’s hatred reaches its ascendance, spurring her to supernatural feats of slaughter; whenever she reduces a creature to 0 hit points or less, she acts again this round, on the initiative count immediately after her turn ends. If the creature reduced to 0 or less hit points shared a type or subtype with the kith hunter she gains a +2 circumstance bonus to all d20 rolls until the end of the round. She still acts on her normal initiative count during the next round. Category:Source: Bloodforge